The Reunion
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Can Gohan revive Goten with the Dragonballs. Sequel to For the Love of a Brother


****

Disclamers: I don't own any DBZ, although I'd like to someday.

****

Author's Note: This is the sequel to For the Love of a Brother. As you know Goten has died and Gohan is broken hearted. Can the Dragonballs save him?

****

The Reunion

Chi-Chi came up to Goten's room and found that Goten had died. She noticed that Gohan was sitting next to him crying softly. She felt a terrible hurt inside. Her baby was gone, taken from her faster than she could breathe. Chi-Chi went to Gohan's side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, it's my fault that Goten has died. I wanted so much to protect him, but I let him down." Gohan said.

"Goten dying is not your fault, just like your father dying is not your fault." Chi-Chi replied.

"Everything in my life seems to be disappearing into the wind." Gohan stated.

"You still have me and you have Videl who loves you more than life itself. You also have Piccolo and all of your other friends." Chi- Chi explained.

"Mom that's not enough! I look at Trunks and little Bra and all I can think about is Goten and the time we shared. I envy Trunks that he has Bra to share in his happiness and joy." Gohan cried. Chi-Chi held him in her arms. She hadn't seen Gohan like this since his father died. She didn't know what she could say to him to comfort him.

"You know we have to bury Goten now." Chi-Chi replied.

"NO!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan it's time to let your brother go." Chi-Chi stated.

"Mom there has to be a way to bring him back, there just has to be!" Gohan cried.

"Sweetheart, we can't bring him home. He's with your father now." Chi-Chi said. Gohan thought about what his mother had just said about bringing him home. Then Gohan realized something. He could use the Dragonballs to revive him. It had worked once with his father and he was certain that it would do the same for Goten. 

"Mom I'm going to bring Goten back using the Dragonballs. I know it will work, it just has to!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan, I… I…" Chi-Chi began.

"Mom, I'm going to bring my baby brother home if it kills me." Gohan said. Chi-Chi saw the determination in her son's eyes. It was the same look that she had seen in Goku's eyes many times before. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to talk Gohan out of it no matter how hard she tried.

"Be careful Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Goten will be home before you know it." Gohan stated. With that Gohan took to the sky with Bulma's Dragonball tracker in his hand. Chi-Chi watched as her son disappeared into the setting sky. 

"Goku protect him." Chi-Chi whispered to the heavens.

Far away from his house now, Gohan was following the bleep on the tracker to the first Dragonball. He knew that he had to find all of the Dragonballs so he could wish his baby brother home. Just before sunrise the next day, Gohan had found all of the Dragonballs. He knew that his mission was complete. Now all he had to do was get home and wish his brother back.

"Gohan you found them." Chi-Chi said as he was setting all the Dragonballs in a ring. 

"Mom it's time." Gohan stated. He rushed in the house and brought Goten's lifeless body outside and laid it before the glowing Dragonballs. Then the magical words were recited and the Eternal Dragon was summoned. Gohan stood in astonishment as he looked at the dragon towering above him. He hadn't seen the dragon since they tried wishing his father back seven years ago.

"You have one wish, make it." The Dragon bellowed.

"I wish for you to revive my baby brother Goten." Gohan told the dragon. Before the dragon could grant Gohan his wish, a tiny voice calling Gohan was heard.

"Big brother." The voice called.

"Goten, is it really you?" Gohan asked.

"Big brother, I'm happy here with dad. I don't want to be wished back home." Goten stated.

"Mom and I need you here with us. Home isn't the same without you." Gohan said.

"I still can't come home Gohan, I'm so happy here." Goten replied.

"Gohan, what about mom and me. We miss you so much bro. I want you to come home, not just for mom, but for me. Goten I need you here with me. I want to make up for all the times that I hurt you, especially in the end. I could have saved you if I had been a better big brother to you. I couldn't be with you especially when you needed me the most." Gohan cried. Chi-Chi saw the tears flowing from Gohan's eyes. She knew that he wanted Goten to come home so badly.

"Gohan, I…" Gohan started.

"GOTEN PLEASE COME HOME I NEED YOU!" Gohan cried as he fell to his knees sobbing. For a moment, silence was heard. Chi-Chi wondered if Goku was with him listening to Gohan's desperate plea.

"Big brother, don't cry," Goten said softly, " I will come home, I will." With that the Eternal Dagon granted Gohan's wish. A glowing light surrounded Goten and then it was gone. The dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs were scattered once again. Chi-Chi looked and saw Goten moving. He then opened his eyes. Chi-Chi was overcome with joy. Goten got up and went over to his brother, unaware that his wish had been granted.

"Gohan." Goten called. Gohan looked up and saw Goten standing before him. 

"Goten!" Gohan cried as he pulled Goten into his chest. Both of them cried in each other's arms. As Chi-Chi looked on, she knew that Goku was the one who convinced Goten to come home.

"Thank you Goku." Chi-Chi said as she looked to the heavens. She knew Goku was there and that he always would be to watch over them as always.


End file.
